The secret diaries of Detective Jane Rizzoli: Dirty diapers edition
by TheSwansonCode
Summary: Jane Maura baby Isabella. Sooo... Rizzabella?
1. Chapter 1

Oh Good, please kill me. I'm not sure I'm actually writing this, cause I haven't slept in 5 days. I'm starting to have hallucinations, and also I'm getting a bit senile. Yesterday I showered with my phone, and this morning I totally forgot to put on socks before I went to work. What's happening you ask, my dear Colt?

The baby is happening! Yes, Maura and I became parents 3 month ago! Sorry I haven't been writing since the wedding, which was awesome by the way. We got married twice, at the Fenway park (that was Maura's surprise for me, just us, the minister, and Korsak and Frankie of course) and there was the ''My big fat Italian wedding organized by my insane mother''. Maura invited her parents (3/4 of them), her half-sister and some of her colleagues and friends from college. My mother invited our entire family, all 86 of them, relatives from Sicily, New York and Jersey, our neighbors, my friends from high school, the entire precinct and her friends from church. And Rondo. It was like the opening sequence to Godfather II, minus the organized crime part. Everybody got super drunk, they danced all night long to '70 disco music, and they got grease all over chairs and tables. I still have nightmares. Where was I? Oh yes, the baby.

Her name is Isabella Francesca Rizzoli-Isles, and she's the most beautiful baby in the world. Maura decided to become a mother even before the wedding, so we went to the fertility clinic to do the procedure. We even found an Italian-American donor who resembles me a bit. Isabella has dark hair, dark eyes and olive skin. In other words, she's a genuine Rizzoli even do she has Maura's genes. But you know, biology doesn't matter. What truly matters is the fact that my daughter is a Red Sox fan, and I am so taking her to the game in two months, even do Maura says I can't because ''she's too young to attend such an event". She's not the boss of me, I have the right to take my daughter to a ball game, while she's at work thinking I'm taking Isabella to see T.J. See, I'm not whipped, I just don't like upsetting my wife over nothing. I mean, it's not like I'm afraid of her, you know. Actually, maybe she's right, maybe we should wait for the next season. But I am not whipped!

Oh my God, were was I? Right, sleeping. It ended when Maura and the baby came from the hospital. Isabella is our sweet, sweet angel. But at the same time, she's the reincarnation of Satan. She never sleeps! She eats, she poops, she screams. Sleeps only for half an hour at night, and then, she starts screaming. We wake up, Maura picks her up from the crib, then when I see her smiling at the baby, I completely melt. I take Isabella in my arms, and walk around the house so Maura can get some sleep. But Maura doesn't want to sleep, cause she's feels guilty for not being with the baby, so we put on Sinatra and dance slowly with Isabella , till she finally decides to sleep. The feeling is amazing, and just…It's love, it's pure love.

But for the love of God, can I please please please get some sleep? 


	2. Chapter 2

January 8th, 2015

Dear Colt, sorry I haven't been writing since September. The truth is…I lost you. When Isabella first started crawling, she realized she really enjoys hiding stuff. She took the remote and put it behind the fridge. Maura's phone was in my mother's purse. I found you behind the toilet ( Maura and me both fell asleep watching Game of Thrones, so Isabella used the opportunity to open every single drawer and she took you hostage). Bass is missing. Every time Maura mentions him Isabella smiles with a great amount of confidence. A genuine Rizzoli menace that one.

January 11th, 2015

Oh my God, what a day. Maura and I got called in this morning (It's Sunday!) so we left Isabella with Ma. After 3 very long hours at the crime scene (a cat actually ate a piece of evidence. Please do not ask me how we got it back), we finally got to the precinct. I set in my chair to recover my numb feet thinking "can this day get any worse". Yeah, I was definitely asking for it. 5 seconds later my mother bursts in. With the baby.

**Me**: Ma, what happened, what are you doing here?

**Ma**: Here, take the baby!

**Me**: What, why?

**Ma**: Your brother is sick, I think it's the flue, so I need to go pick up T.J.

**Me**: Ok, but why don't you take Isabella with you?

**Ma**: I can't have two screaming children in my back seat while I'm driving, it's too dangerous.

**Me**: Why is it dangerous?

**Ma**: Cause I might kill myself that's why! I'm off; I'll be back in couple of hours when Frankie comes to pick up T.J.

**Me**: But Ma, you can't leave Isabella here, it's not possible, this is a police station for God's sake!

**Ma**: Hey, you're a parent now, and that's your baby. Make it possible!

**Me**: I guess you're right. Ok, I'll see you later Ma. Love you

And there I was, the super badass detective Jane Rizzoli, standing in the middle of the bullpen, fully armed and so fierce. Singing a lullaby to my screaming baby. My colleagues were taking pictures, and saying stuff like "Awww Rizzoli, that's so cute". If I were able to use just one of my hands, I would've shot them all. I left so Cavanaugh couldn't see me and went straight to Maura's office.

**Maura**: Jane! What is Isabella doing here?

**Me**: Ma had to go pick up T.J., Tommy's sick. What are we going to do with the baby?

**Maura**: Oh don't know Jane, I have to finish the autopsy, I can't take care of her. And the babysitter is out of town this weekend. Oh, this is such a nightmare.

**Me**: I know. Stupid Tommy.

**Maura**: Come on Jane, it's not his fault he got sick. Wait, I know, Susie can take care of her! And Isabella can witness her first autopsy. This is going to be so exiting!

**Me**: Oh no no no no no. Give me the baby, she is not watching you dissect dead people Maura!

**Maura**: But Jane, it's a perfectly natur…

**Me**: No! Look, I'll find a solution, don't worry.

She looked at me with so much love, and trust and tenderness. I melted a little.

**Maura**: Ok. I love you Jane.

**Me**: Love you too baby.

We kissed and I left, looking for a suitable babysitter (One more time, IN A POLICE STATION!). But I had no luck; everybody was working on this case, since it was a double homicide. And Isabella managed to poop twice in 30 minutes (her personal best). You know who ended up taking care of Isabella? Cavanaugh! He walked in while I was feeding her on my desk and doing a computer search simultaneously.

**Cavanaugh**: Rizzoli, what the hell?!

**Me**: Uhm…sir…I can explain. The thing is, my brother is sick, so my mother went to take care of T.J. and the sitter is out of town and Maura is cutting dead people so I really need to take care of the baby, I know it's unprof…

And then I realized something. Isabella was smiling at Cavanaugh. And Cavanaugh was smiling at Isabella. Omg, Cavanaugh is smiling. And he likes babies. Omg, omg, omg, I can't wait to tell Maura.

**Cavanaugh**: Enough… You know Rizzoli, you're very lucky this baby is so God damn cute. I'll take care of her. And you get to work, let's wrap this up.

They went for a walk. They looked at pigeons. They took selfies. It was truly an amazing day.

Eventually, Ma didn't have to come; they spent the rest of the day together. He looked so sad when we took Isabella from his arms to take her home. So Maura asked him if he would like to be the Godfather at her christening next month. He smiled widely and said "It would be my honor".

We finally got home after a very exhausting day. And there was my bubble again. Our big warm bed, rain on our window, Maura resting on my shoulder, and our baby between us.


End file.
